Adhesion zones between inner and outer membranes of E. Coli have been observed after aldehyde fixation of cells and electron microscopy. Slam-freezing (cryo-fixation) however revealed no such adhesions, rather a wide open periplasm. Other cryofixations, such as plunge freezing in liquid propane preserved some of the adhesions after UV crosslinking with a photographic flash. We are using a nanosecond UV pulse at 266 nm might to stabilize these structures such that subsequent cryofixation reduces chemical interaction.